Skype
by oneflamingo
Summary: Kurt has been in New York for a week. Blaine calls him on skype with a small issue. (It's super fluffy and sorta hurts in a good way. Not a lot of angst, mostly all happy fluff. I wrote it before 3X22 aired so it's not very accurate but it still works. It's the first thing I ever wrote/published so please be kind.)


Kurt Hummel slid his brand new, shiny silver key into the stiff lock. He turned the piece of metal and pushed open the heavy apartment door.

"Rachel! I'm home!" he shouted to the seemingly empty apartment. Kurt dropped his messenger bag on the kitchen island as he sauntered into the glorious living room. Three huge windows stood in front of him, giving Kurt the most breathtaking view of a New York skyline sunset. He wandered around the apartment searching for his roommate before coming to the conclusion that she was still in class. Kurt slowly walked to his bedroom and fell onto his white, fluffy bed.

He still couldn't believe he was actually in New York. He was _going to school _in New York. He was _living_ in New York. When Kurt had gotten his NYADA acceptance letter he practically squealed with excitement as a smaller boy, Kurt's boyfriend, threw his arms around him in a tight hug. Blaine had given Kurt the most wonderful smile that required no explanation but simply said _I am so proud to call you mine._

Kurt rolled over onto his stomach and was met, face to face, with a pillow in a maroon-colored case. He wrapped his arms around the puffy thing and scrunched his face into the soft fabric to inhale a deep breath.

It had only been one week. One week since Kurt had left Ohio and moved to New York. One week since he began living his dream.

Except this wasn't his dream, not really. His real, perfect dream included his real, perfect boyfriend. Kurt was supposed to be here, in New York, sharing an apartment with Blaine. Walking to class with Blaine. Sitting in a city café, enjoying breakfast _with Blaine_.

Kurt didn't want to hear Rachel talking about how great it was that Finn was going to James Lipton's Actor's Studio, a school just blocks from NYADA. Kurt wanted to be able to walk into his home and fall into his boyfriend's arms. And to just lay there all night, because there was nothing more important than Blaine.

It had been a whole week since Kurt and Blaine had seen each other. Never, in the history of their relationship, had they gone this long without being in each other's presence. Sure, they texted each other all day. And yeah, they skyped every night before Kurt went to bed as Blaine did homework. But it wasn't the same.

Kurt just wanted to talk to Blaine, face to face. To be able to hug and kiss and snuggle his boyfriend for hours on end. Kurt longed for the days when the two boys would lay in bed all day watching classic musicals or old Disney movies. This had been a reality only a few weeks before, yet the memories seemed like they belonged to a distant decade.

As much as Kurt wanted these things, he knew that they weren't going to happen. Not now, anyways. Blaine was stuck in Lima until at least June when he graduated from McKinley. Kurt wasn't going to leave New York. As much as he wanted to get on the next plane home and surprise Blaine at the Lima Bean, Kurt knew that wasn't the answer. This was going to make their relationship stronger.

As Kurt thought more about what he and Blaine were going through, his computer made a noise. Kurt lifted his head off of the pillow and glanced to the Macbook sitting on the mahogany desk in the corner. Reluctantly, he rose from his delightfully fluffy bed and took a seat on the hard wood of his desk chair. Kurt moved his fingers over the mouse pad to take the laptop out of sleep mode. He smiled as he saw what was on the glowing screen.

** is requesting a video chat.**

As quickly as he could, Kurt moved his mouse and clicked the "Answer" button.

"Blaine! Baby, hi!" Kurt chimed as he made his way back to his bed, laptop in hand. He laid on his stomach, arms wrapped around the dark red pillow once again. Kurt smiled brightly into the camera on the front of his Mac as he looked into Blaine's digitalized eyes.

"Hey," Blaine sniffled, smiling still. He was sitting on his bed, hunched over, clinging to a navy blue pillow like it was his lifeline. He wore an olive colored thermal, black sweats and glasses, hair perfectly un-gelled and messy.

Even through a video call, Kurt knew something wasn't right.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The concern in Kurt's voice was heartbreaking.

"I- I," Blaine swallowed hard. "I just-"

"What is it, baby? Did something happen at school?" Kurt had been worried that Blaine might be bullied once Kurt was free of McKinley. When Blaine transferred the previous September, everyone learned not to mess with Blaine. If Kurt was strong when defending himself, he was Mr. Incredible when defending Blaine. There were certain people at that school who would take Kurt's absence as a green light to pick on Blaine. That was something Kurt simply could not handle right now.

"No, no, it's not that. I already told you, people are being cool," Blaine ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. This broke Kurt's heart. He should be there, with Blaine. His fingers should be the ones tangled in thick, ungelled curls. "It's just that, I heard this song," Blaine paused, trying to find the right words. "God, Kurt it was so perfect, and I just, I miss you so much. I can't take it anymore." He wiped his nose and went on. "I know it's only been a week but I just don't know what to do." Blaine's voice cracked as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Kurt's heart shattered into a million pieces as tears dripped from his own face. Of course he knew how Blaine felt. He felt the exact same way. Being away from each other like this was absolute torture. Kurt honestly couldn't remember ever hurting this much. That included how he felt when Sebastian gave Blaine the rock-salt slushie last year. When that happened, Kurt was at least able to comfort Blaine, able to hold him and kiss him. Able to make him feel better. This time they were both stranded without their best friend.

"No, Kurt, please don't cry. Please. I don't want you to be sad. You're too beautiful to be sad."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the incredibly cheesy line. "You actually just said that to me?" He showed a smile that brought all of the happiness back to Blaine.

"I love your smile."

"I love you," Kurt replied without skipping a beat.

"I love you more." A puppy dog grin appeared on Blaine's face.

"Nope. Not possible! You cannot love me more than I love you. You just can't! It's against the law!" Kurt laughed at his own silly attempt at flirting.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now." Blaine said calmly and suddenly they were back to the seriousness of the beginning of the call.

"Me too."

The two of them spent a long moment gazing into their laptop screens before Kurt spoke.

"What was the song you heard? That made you miss me so much?"

Another sniffle came from Blaine as he tried to catch his breath. "You're gonna think it's really cheesy." A small smile crept up Blaine's face.

"Just tell me!" Kurt giggled as he sat up on his bed, leaning against the headboard, similar to the way Blaine was seated.

"Okay, so I was driving home from school listening to the radio and-"

"You never listen to the radio," Kurt interrupted, lightheartedly with a hint of concern.

"Well yeah, but we usually listen to your iPod. And right now your iPod is in New York. And me and my car are here…" Blaine trailed off.

"Right. Sorry, go on." Kurt breathed with a smile.

"So I was driving home, _listening_ _to the radio_," he grinned at Kurt with a joking smile that would've, under previous circumstances, created a spark of need in both boys' brains and set them off on each other. "And 'Hey There Delilah' came on."

Kurt subconsciously held his breath.

"God, Kurt, I never thought of that song for us before. I just thought of it as some guy singing to Delilah, plain and simple." Blaine tangled his fingers in his hair again. " But it is exactly what I'm feeling, Kurt. Everything going through my brain is in that song. It's everything I can't put into words. It's how much I miss you and how I want to spend every waking minute with you. How I know we're gonna get through this." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I know that this gonna make us stronger. And next year we're both gonna be there and it's just-" Blaine paused. "It's perfect, Kurt."

Kurt let out a breath. "You're perfect."


End file.
